Living With A Diary
by BlackRoseAmaranth
Summary: Back in Konoha and with training banned, Sasuke has only one way to vent his anger . . . through a diary. How will he respond and react to his new life, especially living with Kakashi? -Some OOC, sarcasm and angst- Discontinued until further notice


**Title:** Living With A Diary

**Author: **Blood Amaranth

**Rating: **T – due to language and implied things.

**Parings: **None at the moment. May be some later on.

**Warnings: **Cynical Sasuke, a little OOC. Swearing, implied things. Short chapters, sorry!

**Summary: **Back in Konoha and with training banned, Sasuke has only one way to vent his anger . . . through a diary. How will he respond and react to his new life, especially living with Kakashi?

**A/N:** Well, here we go, a new fic. This kind of fic is very new to me – my first one. So please be kind and tell me what you think! Chapters will be short, but because of that, I will be able to update regularly. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter: **Day 1 – Kakashi and Pens.

Dear Diary

8:54 p.m. 14/03/2007

Today was the first day of my increment. The living arrangements are, should I say, less than satisfying. I mean, who would want to LIVE with their sensei? Especially one who goes by the name of Hakate Kakashi . . . -shudders-

Naruto and Sakura haven't been too bad I guess. I mean, they've been welcoming and all smiles, but I can't help but think that they're just like the rest of this town - hate me, despise me, detest me . . .

Tsunade has put some rules on my staying in Konoha without receiving the death penalty. They're fair, I guess.

Only D-Rank missions for AT LEAST TWELVE MONTHS, permanent residence with none other than Hakate Kakashi, the curse seal has to be sealed again (properly this time), no interaction with many of the other shinobi and I have to tell Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka EVERYTHING I know about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, my stay with Orochimaru (every last fucking detail) and Itachi . . .

It's not going to be fun, I can assure you that, but I guess (in some ways) it's better than death. But having to tell _everything_ that happened with Orochimaru? I'd rather not, thank you very much. There are some things that even _I_ don't want to remember. It got pretty harsh when I was living in Sound.

Crap, Kakashi's calling me for dinner. Great, we're having fish - again! It seems that all Kakashi (the pervert) can cook is damned fish! I mean, we had it for lunch for fucks sake! Only, then, it was marinated or something. This time, it's _battered_ fish. As if that makes any difference.

Tomorrow the curse mark is going to be sealed, permanently. Kakashi-pervert said that it's going to hurt like a bitch, something that I am not too fond of experiencing again. Apparently, it's going to hurt more than that damned time he did it after my match in the prelims. Wonderful . . . -note the sarcasm???

What else can I say about my hellhole of a life? Oh yeah, Itachi STILL isn't dead. Since none other than Uzumaki Naruto captured me - the stupid dobe, I haven't had a chance to even think of going after Itachi. Kakashi-pervert has been keeping a close eye on me ever since got back and I think he asked Uzumaki and Haruno to watch me too. It's becoming a major pain in the ass! What right do they have, watching _me_ of all people? I hate this.

Oh and I bet you wonder why I'm writing in this stupid thing, right? Well, I guess I need a way to vent my anger on _everyone_ and since I'm not allowed to beat the shit out of things (train), this is pretty much the only way I can do it without getting the death penalty. But have no fear, Uchiha Sasuke has not gone soft. So far, seven pens have been sent to the stationary graveyard. That is also the reason for this entry containing six different colours including blue, black, red, green, PINK and yellow . . .(WTF?)

(RIP pens . . . I'm sure you will be sorely missed) Note sarcasm? Oh, yeah, there goes pen number eight. But I suppose breaking pens is starting to get quite annoying. Every time one breaks I have to find another and they're starting to get quite hard to find. Damn Kakashi-pervert and his pen-hiding abilities . . . -growls- Maybe I should enlist in a pencil???

Speaking of Kakashi-pervert, he is yelling at me to come eat dinner (fish, eugh)

Well, I guess I should really go before I send any more pens to the graveyard and before Kakashi-pervert has heart failure for yelling so damned loud. Heh, that could be quite amusing . . .

. . . kidding! Sheesh, Kakashi-pervert dying while 'watching' me would be a _very bad thing._

Oh for fucks sake, pervert, keep your damn voice down! Sheesh, he is a major pain in the ass. Oh god, he's yelling about bringing someone 'over' if I don't get my 'lazy ass' down there. I really don't wanna know what 'over' means . . . -shudders-

Right, I'm going now. Wait, why am I writing that? It's not as though anyone's going to read the fucking thing. Oh well, bye! -glares-

Uchiha (Fucked Off) Sasuke.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. It's the first time I've written anything like this, so I hope it's okay. The chapters will be reasonably short, but there will be a lot of them, and because of the shortness I should be able to update regularly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Blood Amaranth**


End file.
